This invention relates generally to recycling systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for removing a label affixed to a product with an adhesive.
Although recycling and reuse of products in a variety of different industries is becoming more commonplace, there are still a substantial number of products which could be recycled and reused, but are not. For example, in the electronics industry electronic chips are often transported by affixing the electronic chips onto carrier tape and then winding up the chip-laden carrier tape onto polystyrene reels. Prior to transporting these reels, pressure-sensitive labels are affixed to each of the reels which identify their content, origin, and destination. Once the reels have reached their destination, the carrier tape with the chips on each reel is unwound and the reels are typically discarded even though their useful life is not spent. If the labels on the reels could be removed, then they could be reused several more times.
Unfortunately, a cost-effective way to remove the pressure-sensitive labels from certain products, such as these reels, without warping or otherwise damaging the products has not been found. As a result, these products are not recycled and reused and instead are often disposed of in landfills after a single use. This contributes to the growing volume of solid waste in landfills. Additionally, this requires new products to continually be manufactured which adds to the overall cost of products.
Attempts have been made to develop a system and/or method for removing labels from certain products, such as reels, but these attempts have been unsuccessful for a variety of different reasons. For example, one attempt has involved manually removing labels from the reels. Unfortunately, in addition to being an expensive, slow, and labor-intensive process, this technique has not been particularly effective in removing the labels including the adhesive from a substantial number of reels. Other attempts have involved the use of a variety of different chemicals to remove the labels, including the adhesive, from products. Unfortunately, the chemicals were either ineffective in removing all of the stock of the label and/or all of the adhesive residue, warped or otherwise damaged the reels, were too expensive to use and/or could not be disposed of economically. Accordingly, a cost-effective method for removing a label affixed to certain products, such as a reel, with an adhesive has not been found.
Although the example discussed above relates to the removal of labels from reels used in the electronics industry, the same problems are faced in the removal of labels from products in a variety of different industries which could be reused.
A label removal system for removing a label with a stock portion and an adhesive from a product in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes a stripper, an applicator, a remover, and a transportation system. The stripper sprays a first liquid at the label to strip at least a portion of the stock portion of the label off of the product. The applicator applies a chemical substance on at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label on the product. The remover removes at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label on the product. The transportation system moves the product sequentially from the stripper to the applicator and then to the remover.
A label removal system in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes a stripper, an applicator, a scrubber, a washer, and a transportation system. The stripper sprays a first liquid at the label to strip at least a portion of the stock portion of the label off of the product. The applicator applies a chemical substance on at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label on the product. The scrubber scrubs at least a portion of the adhesive and the remaining portion of the label on the product. The washer removes most or all of the residual stock portion, the adhesive, and the chemical substance from the product. The transportation system moves the product sequentially from the stripper, to the applicator, to the scrubber and then to the washer.
A method for removing a label with a stock portion and an adhesive from a product in accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention includes a number of steps. First, at least a portion of the stock portion of the label is stripped off of the product by spraying a first liquid at the label. Next, a chemical substance is applied on at least a portion of the adhesive. Finally, at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label is removed from the product after the application of the chemical substance.
Another method for removing a label with a stock portion and an adhesive from a product in accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention also includes a number of steps. First, a first liquid is sprayed at the label to strip off at least a portion of the stock portion of the label. Next the product is at least partially dried and then a chemical substance is applied on at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label. Once the chemical substance is applied, at least a portion of the adhesive and any remaining portion of the label is scrubbed off of the product. Finally, at least the portion of the product where the label was located is washed.
One of the unique aspects of the invention is that the present invention recognized the benefit of combining the best characteristics of several cleaning technologies in a cost-effective integrated system. More specifically, the present invention recognizes that labels can be removed in a cost effective manner by first stripping off at least a portion of the stock portion of the label by spraying a liquid, such as water, and then applying a less corrosive, toxic, and/or expensive chemical substance to the remaining adhesive and stock portion and scrubbing the remaining portion of the label away. As discussed in greater detail earlier, previous methods focused on single cleaning technologies which were ineffective, resulted in damage to the product, were not cost effective, and/or relied upon the use of chemicals which were difficult to handle and/or dispose of. The present invention also recognized the benefit of drying the product after stripping away at least a portion of the stock to optimize the contact between the chemical substance and the adhesive.
Another unique aspect of the present invention is that it will now permit the reuse of a much larger number of products. As a result, fewer products will be disposed of after a single use which should help to further reduce the volume of solid waste being disposed of in landfills. Additionally, the present invention should also reduce the need for the manufacture of as many new products as before, because now many of these products will be able to be reused. As a result, more natural resources will be saved and the overall costs of products should go down.